1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a device for holding a mobile computing/communicating device, and more particularly a device for holding a mobile computing/communicating device to another mobile computing/communicating device or a surface.
2. Description of Related Art
Now that mobile computing/communicating devices, including smart phones, cell phones, computing tablets, iPads®, laptop computers, etc. perform many functions, users are becoming increasingly dependent upon them. Users now tend to carry these devices everywhere. Since they cannot be placed on wet surfaces, cannot be stepped on, dropped, or scratched, users are reluctant to put them down. Therefore, they tend to carry them everywhere, or leave them in a secure area for fear of losing or breaking them. This leaves the user with one free hand to do most everything else. This also possibly requires the user to continually check the mobile devices at two different locations.
Now many companies provide mobile computing/communicating devices for their employees so that they can be available to the company at almost any time. This may require a user to access multiple company mobile computing/communicating devices in addition to their personal mobile computing/communicating device.
Since most mobile computing/communicating devices are not waterproof, a user is reluctant to put a mobile computing/communicating device down on a surface having any liquids. The user now tries to balance both mobile computing/communicating devices. Since mobile computing/communicating devices now have multitasking capability, one can check the weather, calendar, or access the Internet in addition to having a phone conversation. This may be done on the screen of one of the mobile computing/communicating devices while operating on the other mobile computing/communicating device. The user is now in a position of manipulating a mobile computing/communicating device, while speaking on it and holding a secondary mobile computing/communicating device.
Further, when the mobile computing/communicating devices are both functioning as phones, if one receives a call on the second cell phone, the user is in the position of manipulating both phones.
With all of the simultaneous tasks, it is possible that the user may drop one of the cell phones. Since they are not shock resistant, dropping one of the cell phones can permanently damage it.
Additionally, the majority of the front of most mobile computing/communicating devices have transparent screens. Over time, this screen becomes scratched. Since the screen is usually made from a glass material, it is possible that if the mobile computing/communicating device impacts an object, the screen will crack or break.
Currently, there is a need for means to hold two mobile computing/communicating devices thereby allowing a user to speak on or manipulate either or both devices.